


mi ultima confesion

by Yaoist_Secret



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Titan Marco Bott
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 19:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1829731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoist_Secret/pseuds/Yaoist_Secret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean encuentra una carta escrita por Marco antes de la batalla de trost. será un paso por la mente de bodt, desatando uno a uno sus secretos, para poder partir libremente.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mi ultima confesion

                  Jean estaba escribiendo un reporte, era su excusa para poder irse tarde a la cama. Desde que estaba demostrado que los titánes eran seres humanos, matar cada uno se hacía muy dificil. Ese "titán" pudo haber sido un padre de familia, o un niño con toda una vida por delante, o un joven con sueños de servirle al rey... como Marco...

                -siempre te extraño más de noche..- dejó la pluma y el tintero para descansar un momento. Se puso de pié y caminó hasta un baúl donde estaban sus pertenencias, tenía ganas de leer viejas cartas que su madre le había enviado, pero se distrajo al tomar la agenda de Marco, era un pequeño libro con casi todas las hojas en blanco y tapas forradas de cuero. Jean la había tomado para sí despues del funeral... si es que se podía llamar de esa manera a la pira funeraria, anónima y masiva.

 

           -tantas hojas sin una sola letra ¿tenías tantos planes realmente?...- acarició con cuidado los bordes. Sus dedos se encontraron con una parte áspera, un lado estaba descosido. algo inusualísimo en el siempre prolijo Marco. Jean se llenó de curiosidad y corrió al escritorio, y se sentó cerca de la lámpara para poder apreciarlo de cerca. Esa tapa era particularmente mas gruesa que su homónima, con su abrecartas cortó los hilos restantes de la delicada costura artesanal y vio un papel doblado en cuatro, era una carta secreta.Jean dejó caer su peso en la silla, llevandose el trozo de papel al pecho. ¿que decía la carta?¿para quien era? ¿que motivo le habría obligado a esconderla? contempló el papel sin leerlo, era como su autor. sereno y aparantemente simple de leer, pero sin embargo, un misterio.

 

> Gracias por encontrar esta carta, mi nombre es Marco Bodt, y esta puede ser mi última noche con vida. Necesito pedirte un favor, entrega estacarta a  Jean kirchstein, quien es su destinatario.  
>  Jean: si estas leyendo esta carta significa que por alguna razon no logre graduarme e ingresar a la policía militar y tu si. estoy tan contento por ello. Te dejo mis ultimas palabras porque confío en tí como en nadie más desde que llegamos. 

    El lector se obligó a hacer una pausa. no quería llorar, Marco había sido su inspiracion para no ser un cerdo egoista, e intentar de aportar algo al mundo

>   
>  Existen titánes entre nosotros, aun no entiendo como esto sucede, o porque, solo lo se, parecen poder cambiar de forma, de hombre a titán y viseversa.Es informacion muy importante y que quería entregarle al rey en persona, pero hoy no puedo y se que si tu se lo cuentas, ganaras todo el prestigio que te mereces y hará mas facíl tu vida. Mis padres, en realidad me encontraron y me acogieron, son buenas personas, pero tambien muy inteligentes, me enseñaron a guardar secretos. No me juzgues por callar esto, mañana se llevará a cabo un ataque a las murallas, igual que hace 5 años. No le temo a la muerte, le temo a que me odies por haberme mantenido en silencio ¿pero quien le creería a un cadete?

  
       Jean releyó esta parte varias veces. no podía creer que Marco supiera una cosa como esa y no la hubiese revelado, aunque si era cierto que era una historia dificil de creer

> Mi primer secreto es ese, aunque haya llegado tarde. se que cada una de esas muertes cargará en mi espalda, pero a veces debemos hacer grandes sacrificios... y haré todos los necesarios, cada uno, porque siempre nos espera algo mejor allá adelante.Jean, cuando llegue el momento de revelar el segundo secreto, te suplco que no te enojes con Eren, diga lo que diga, pues  él tuvo que pasar cosas dificiles por nuestra culpa... culpa de titánes asquerosos y repulsivos como YO... 

    Jean se cubrió la boca, porque se le escapaban unos sollozos y es que no podía quedarse en silencio, su cabeza se había llenado de sensaciones que lo desbordaban, y aun así Marco había cargado tanto tiempo con ese secreto. desde que eran unos mocosos... ¿quizas por eso era tan servicial? porque se sentía responsable de los crimenes de los titánes? si se decía tan buen amigo, ¿porque no lo había sospechado siquiera? es que Marco no confiaba en él alpunto de contarle tal cosa?

> Se que Eren, Mikasa y Armin lo perdieron todoculpa de los titánes, igual que Berthold, Reiner y Annie... veo su mirada, y me siento devastado, un titán como yo, les hizo perderlo todo... a veces solo quisiera mostarles a todos mi "otro yo" y que pudiesen descargar todas sus frustraciones contra mi cuerpo enorme. Jean, eres un gran lider, piensa en eso, se gentil con los demás,  como lo has sido siempre conmigo. es horrible como debo escribir cosas como si estuviese muerto, cuando aun estoy con vida... estoy seguro que ese titán "colosal" y "acorazado" son personas, de esas que escribia antes, pero no tengo pruebas aún. No te calles esta informacion. el rey debe saber que hay personas en su contra y puede ser  derrocado. Quiero usar todo mi poder para evitar que eso suceda. no tengo mas informacion que esa. mañana si estoy en peligro, o alguien más lo está usaré esta fuerza, para pelear por el bien de la humanidad... 

       -Marco,eres un idiota habiendo tantas cosas que decir en una carta  te preocupas por un rey que ni sabe que existimos, y  lo escribes  con tal ligereza... eres tan desconsiderado conmigo...- suspiró apretando el papel- si supieras lo que hoy sabemos de ese Impostor, ya no amarias tanto a ese rey... y por todo lo que debío haber pasado la pobre de Historia... y Los impostores... 

> Mis manos estan temblando demasiado, casi no puedo seguir escribiendo, pero sin embargo me tranquiliza mucho verte dormir... y saber que en unos dias estarás camino a la ciudad interior...  es que ese es mi último secreto, guardado tan profundo en mi corazon que duele. desde que apareciste en mi camino, no pude sacar mis ojos de ti. cuando duermes, suelo aprovechar para tocar tu pelo  o acariciar tu  rostro. Me gustas mucho Jean, el solo tenerte cerca me da toda la seguridaad  que necesito... gracias por haberme dejado estar junto a tí cada día durante este tiempo, cuandotenga miedo, pensaré en que debo retornar a tu lado al atardecer, y eso me hará atravesar cada adversidad.... y si no lo logré, quiero que sepas que fuiste mi último pensamiento, el cuanto te amo.

     Jean tuvo que hacer una pausa  y dejar de leer o sus lagrimas mojarían el ultimo recurso de Marco para acercarse a él. Susurró unas maldiciones, que iban dirigidas a si mismo, por comenzar a temblar nuevamente. todos esos sentimientos que lamentablemente se aclararoncuando él ya había partido. sus manos temblaban tambien y comenzó a llorar sonoramente, aun que quería ahogar cada pequeño gemido,era casi imposible, su pecho ardía entre euforía y desilucion, tenía un  grito de desamparo ahogado en la garganta anudada. Apretó el papel entre sus manos y lo arrugó con fuerzas y de un suspiro apagó la lampara que iluminaba sus lágrimas. mientras intentaba calmarse lentamente destruia la carta como si pudiese desmenuzar letra por letra, contrario a la última voluntad de Marco, ese sería un secreto entre ambos. solo pensar que alguien pudiese odiarlo,despues de recordarlo con tanto cariño era algo inaceptable, si había algo más que la humanidad necesitase saber, lo adivinaría con el tiempo, pero Marco debía seguir igual en el recuedo de todos.

* * *

.

* * *

 

 

extra:

 Marco estaba en un tejado, no le quedaba demasiado gas, lo mas lógico sería regresarse por más suministros, entonces escuchó un grito desde abajo. En el suelo habían unos jovenes acorralados ante unos titánes, Marco supo entonces qué es lo que debía hacer y se lanzó en la caza de los monstruos, derribó dos de ellos antes de quedarse sin gas, en lo que caia llevó su mano a la boca, debía ser rapido si quería salvar a sus colegas.

 -Marco!!! detras de tí!!!- antes de acabar de girar su cuello sintió esos enormes dientes destrozando su pómulo, y aunque quiso gritar su mente estaba paralizada. Marco Bodt no estaba listo Para morir, pero el destino no pide permiso ni pregunta...

-dos dias despues-

-Oye... tú...  ¿Marco, eres tú?...


End file.
